Emon
'''Emon '''is the capital of Tal'Dorei. It sits along the Bladeshimmer Shoreline in the west. Emon, the City of Fellowship Emon stands defiantly against all who would threaten Tal’Dorei and its people. It is the cultural heart of human civilization on this continent, and as the nation’s capital, Emon is a nexus of politics, justice, business, industry, and education within the realm. Encircled by 60-foot-high walls that stretch from the eastern fields to the western shore, Emon is accessible only through its heavily-patrolled gates and by skyship, the denizens of the city are generally well protected from outside attackers and sieges. A well-trained force of guards known as the Arms of Emon enforces the laws of the land from the Military District. Dense farms and farm communities surround the northeastern boundary of the city, while large slums cap the northern and southern landscape outside of the city walls. Government Emon is the seat of Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III and the Council of Tal’Dorei, the nation’s highest governing bodies. Together, the Sovereign and the Council maintain a system of checks and balances that keep the empire running efficiently. The title of Sovereign is hereditary and has been passed down to a Tal'Dorei heir since the founding of the empire by Zan Tal'Dorei, while the Council is comprised of elected officials who operate their own respective ministries. Society While classically the heart of a human empire, Emon boasts a diverse populace, with citizens of nearly all races from all of Exandria’s many nations thriving on the new innovations and ideas of its diverse citizenry. Tal’Dorei’s tight alliances with the elven nation of Syngorn and the dwarven hold of Kraghammer invited some of those nations’ greatest artisans inside Emon’s walls, and their friends and families soon followed until Emon was home to a significant minority of elves and dwarves. Under the rule of Zan Tal’Dorei, Emon developed into a city whose people valued innovation and collaboration, especially in small, cohesive groups—virtues that some historians believe has given rise to the prominence of the modern adventuring party. Prejudice Though the people of Emon have come a long way since the human supremacy of Drassig’s rule, prejudice and discrimination still burns like a lingering fever. Overt racism is most common in the Upper and Lower Slums, where gentrification threatens to eradicate the culture of one of Emon’s oldest immigrant districts. The scholarly elite of the Erudite Quarter and the nobility of the Cloudtop District like to pretend they are too enlightened to succumb to bigotry, their wealth and power allows them to leave their own prejudices unexamined. While elves and dwarves are fully welcomed into human society for their stereotypical characteristics (elven beauty and arcane talent, dwarven honesty and metallurgical prowess), tieflings, half-orcs, and dragonborn rarely rise to Emon’s highest societal ranks. Demographics As the capital city of Tal'Dorei, Emon is also the most populous at 287,550 citizens. The population is mostly human (68%) with a significant minority of dwarves (7%) and elves (6%). Other races make up the remainder (19%) so that nearly every race is represented in the city in some way. One can easily spot halflings, gnomes, dragonborn, tieflings, and half-orcs going about their business. Category:Bladeshimmer Shoreline Category:Tal'Dorei Locations Category:Cities